Au plus près de Toi
by NekroPhobia
Summary: Une petite histoire sur un couple qui me tient a cœur : Rhadamanthe x Valentine. C'est un pairing rare, mais j'avais envie de en vous faire partager ma vision. ;) Toutes mes excuses, j'aurais du mal à résumer cette fanfic, qui est déjà courte... (Saint Seiya et les personnages sont la propriété de Masami Kurumada.)


Bonjour a tous !

Me voilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire, que j'avais prévue pour l'anniversaire d'un personnage que j'affectionne tout particulièrement : Valentine de la Harpie.

Mais ayant eu des complications, je n'ai pu la publier à temps...

Voici donc une petite histoire sur un couple qui m'est très cher, et qui est un peu trop laissé de côté à mon goût.

J'espère que vous prendrez autant de plaisir à lire cette fanfiction que j'en ai eu à l'écrire ! Sur ce, je vous laisse à votre lecture, et je vous retrouve tout à l'heure ! )

(P.S : Je suis désolée pour les fans du couple Rhadamanthe/Kanon. Mais selon moi, la petite Harpie a toujours eu sa place aux côtés de son maître...)

* * *

'' Je ne te laisserai jamais seul. ''

Cette phrase m'a tant tourné dans la tête.

Cette phrase que tu me répétais, à chacune de nos réincarnations.

Tu as toujours tenu ta promesse... Toujours, jusqu'à cette vie-là.

J'ai l'impression que tu m'ignores.

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi a –t- il fallut que ce Dragon des Mers s'intéresse à toi ? Il t'as quand même tué ! Ensuite, il a voulu être ton ami, et quand il a demandé plus, tu as accepté.

Ca fait si mal. Plus encore que le jour où tu m'as transpercé.

Je n'ai pourtant rien fait de mal, je veux juste rester près de toi... Comme toujours, après tout.

Mais j'ai l'impression d'être invisible, depuis que Kanon est à tes côtés... Non, c'est depuis le début de cette vie. Tu me détestes donc à ce point ?

Tu ne m'aurais toujours pas pardonné pour mes erreurs de la précédente Guerre Sainte ?

Je pensais pouvoir encore, ne serait-ce que de temps en temps, rester avec toi... Simplement comme ami, j'aurais été heureux.

J'ai imaginé tant de fois la mort de ce maudit Kanon, de façons toutes plus drôles et jouissives les unes que les autres...

Le voir se vider de son sang, brûler, se noyer, s'étouffer, se faire dévorer par mes harpies...

Rêver de sa mort est devenu mon jeu préféré.

Peut-être que je devrais lui arracher la langue, pour qu'il ne puisse plus t'embrasser ?

Ou le découper en morceaux, le réduire en charpie, pour que tu ne sois plus attiré par lui ?

Mais c'est si égoïste... Je déteste ton Kanon, mais je me déteste plus encore.

Comment puis-je imaginer de telles choses ?! S'il venait à mourir, tu serais triste, et c'est bien la dernière chose que je souhaite.

Pour rien au monde, je ne veux te voir triste.

Et tu sembles si heureux avec lui... C'est surement lui, ton âme-sœur.

Surement pas moi. Surtout pas moi.

Au mieux, je suis le fidèle bras droit, le serviteur dévoué, loyal au grand Wyvern. C'est tout ce que je peux espérer.

Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir plus, du moins pour cette vie. Au moins, la prochaine fois, Kanon ne sera plus là...

Allez, courage, ça va passer vite. Deux siècles, ce n'est pas si long...

Je vous entends rire ensemble, quand je passe devant ta chambre. Vous semblez si... Parfaits, ensemble.

Et je ne veux que ton bonheur, alors pourquoi ces larmes coulent-elles sur mes joues ?

J'ai mal... Tellement mal... Je ne savais pas que l'amour pouvait faire pleurer.

Toutes les nuits, je me réveille en pleurs. D'ordinaire, penser a quelque chose d'apaisant suffit à me rendormir, mais cette fois je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter...

Sans m'en rendre compte, je me suis levé et je vais vers ta chambre.

Non, je ne dois pas... Je ne dois pas venir te voir... Si je t'avoue tout, je vais le regretter.

En plus, tu es sûrement avec Kanon, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Ma main tremble sur la poignée.

'' Valentine ? ''

J'ai sursauté en entendant ta voix. Tu n'étais pas dans ta chambre... Donc pas avec Kanon.

'' Je... Croyais que vous dormiez. ''

''Non, à vrai dire je te cherchais. ''

Tu me cherchais ? Pourquoi ? Probablement une mission de dernière minute pour la pitoyable Harpie...

'' J'aimerais mettre les choses au clair avec toi. ''

Je me mets à trembler. Arrête, stupide corps ! Ne commence pas non plus à pleurer !

''... Suis-moi. ''

Et j'obéis, comme le bon serviteur que je suis depuis toujours. On va dans ta chambre ? Sûrement pour pouvoir me rabaisser au calme.

Je me sens tellement idiot... Tu aurais réussi à me percer à jour ? Non, impossible.

Tu ne peux pas savoir que je t'aime toujours.

''Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose, seigneur Rhadamanthe ? ''

Ma voix tremble... Je suis vraiment nul pour dissimuler mes émotions.

'' Pourquoi avoir pris tes distances avec moi, Valentine ? ''

Mes distances ? Mais... Non, c'est toi qui m'ignores !

Je n'ai pas pris mes distances, c'est toi qui les as provoquées !

''Je ne comprends pas ce que vous voulez dire. ''

''Cesse de mentir, tu comprends très bien. Est-ce à cause de ma relation avec Kanon ? ''

... Si tu le sais, pourquoi me demander...

''J'ai pensé que vous seriez mieux avec votre Dragon des Mers. Mieux qu'avec moi.''

''Valentine... ''

Ta voix est-elle pleine de tristesse, ou de pitié ? Je ne sais plus faire la différence.

J'aimerais tant tout te dire, tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. Tous ces sentiments refoulés dans ma tête, qui tournent et tournent encore, qui me rendent fou...

Je dois le dire, ça ne peut plus durer. Il faut que je me lance.

'' Seigneur Rhadamanthe, je- ''

'' Tais-toi. ''

Quoi ? Mais je n'ai encore rien dit... Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ne t'approche pas aussi près, ça me gêne.

Non, arrête... Ta main passe dans mes cheveux, puis sur la joue, essuyant la larme qui y a coulé.

Arrête, je t'en supplie, ton visage est trop près.

Et souviens toi, maintenant c'est Kanon que tu aimes, pas moi.

''Non, ne faites pas ça... ''

''Je t'ai dit de te taire. ''

Et tes lèvres effleurent les miennes. Je tente en vain de contenir mes larmes, je suis trop faible.

Maintenant tu m'embrasses, tu joues avec mes émotions.

Maintenant, je pleure pour de bon.

Maintenant, je ne peux plus rien faire.

Je suis à toi.

''Ne pleures pas... ''

Je n'y arrive pas, c'est trop dur. A chacune de tes paroles, a chacun de tes mouvements contre moi, mes larmes redoublent d'intensité.

Je dois te le dire, Rhadamanthe...

'' ...aime... ''

'' Tu as dit quelque chose ? ''

Je ne peux plus reculer, je dois tout te dire.

''Je... Vous aime, seigneur Rhadamanthe... Depuis toujours, depuis ma première vie... Depuis que je vous ai rencontré... ''

Tu me souris. C'est donc si drôle ? Pourtant je te l'ai dit à chacune de nos vies...

Allez, rabaisse moi un bon coup qu'on en finisse avec ces sentiments vides.

Dis-moi que tu aimes Kanon, que c'était lui que tu attendais, que je n'étais rien d'autre pour toi qu'une pluie passagère.

Je suis prêt à l'entendre, je n'ai plus rien à perdre.

'' ...J'ai beau me dire que Kanon est la personne que j'aime le plus au monde, je n'arrive pas à oublier quelqu'un d'autre. ''

Ah bon ? Il y a quelqu'un d'autre à part Kanon ? Ah, mais oui... Dame Pandore.

C'est normal après tout, c'est une femme, elle.

'' Quelqu'un qui a toujours été à mes côtés, et ce depuis la première Guerre Sainte. ''

Pas de doute, c'est bien cette garce. Quel con j'ai été, d'avoir un instant pensé que c'était moi.

'' Valentine, c'est de toi que je parle. ''

'' Qu... Quoi ? ''

'' Nous avons toujours été ensemble, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'ai voulu changer. Tu as toujours été là pour moi, quelles que soient les circonstances, tu m'es resté fidèle. Pourquoi devrait-on tout oublier maintenant ? ''

Mes yeux s'inondent à nouveau. Je ne sais plus ce que j'éprouve... De la joie ?

Un soulagement ?

De la peur ?

Mais la seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit...

''Et Kanon ? ''

'' Il ne peut te remplacer. Jamais personne ne le pourra, Valentine. ''

Je me sens rougir violemment, et mon cœur se serre.

'' Je ne veux plus rester seul, je veux être avec vous... ''

''Ne crains rien, tout va bien, maintenant. ''

Je perds tous mes moyens. Et tandis que de nouvelles larmes ruissellent sur mes joues, j'arrive seulement à détacher deux mots.

'' Embrassez-moi... ''

Tes lèvres chaudes viennent doucement se poser sur les miennes, et je me sens bien. Tellement bien, maintenant.

Plus rien n'a d'importance, sauf Toi. Même le temps semble s'être arrêté.

J'en viens à oublier le monde autour de moi, autour de Nous.

Tu mets fin au baiser et me prends dans tes bras. Entendre ta respiration et les battements de ton cœur me fait sourire...

Il y a environ une heure, j'étais effrayé, au bord du gouffre.

Là, je me sens heureux. Blotti contre toi, tendrement enlacé.

Et au creux de mon oreille, tu murmures ces mots qui m'ont tant de fois rassuré.

'' Je ne te laisserai jamais seul, mon Amour. ''

Et cette fois-ci, je veux bien y croire.

* * *

Voilà donc pour cette courte histoire, merci beaucoup de l'avoir lue !

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos conseils, vous suggestions... Je vous fais confiance ! Merci encore une fois, et je vous dis à bientôt ! ;)

NekroPhobia~


End file.
